Just the way you are
by CharlotteWG
Summary: George quiso decirle que no hacia falta; no era necesario tener más cosas que le recordasen a su hermano y Angelina inevitablemente era una de ellas.


**Disclaimer: **todo lo que veáis aquí pertenece a JK. Rowling -la mente perturbada detrás del triángulo Fred-Angelina-George-, así que ya sabéis. Yo sólo he intentado encontrarle algo de razón a las ideas de esta mujer.

**Summary: **George quiso decirle que no hacia falta; no era necesario tener más cosas que le recordasen a su hermano y Angelina inevitablemente era una de ellas.

Antes de nada, estoy un poco oxidada en esto de escribir cosas largas y ya de por sí la simple idea de escribir algo con más de un capítulo me da miedo, así que si encontráis algún error ortográfico/sintáctico y eso… ¡He intentado hacerlo lo mejor que he podido!

_**Storm**_

George cerró la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley más tarde de lo habitual y tan desganado como cualquier joven después de un duro y ajetreado día de trabajo; tan desganado como alguien que ya no tiene a su hermano cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejándole pasar con una reverencia cediéndole que diese la última vuelta con la llave -todo a medias, como siempre; como se había quedado él sin Fred-.

Al girarse se encontró con una chica alta, de tez morena, con sus ojos marrones clavados en el letrero del local, buscando quizá algún recoveco dónde hubiese podido esconderse ese canalla travieso de Fred Weasley. George quiso decirle que cesase en su búsqueda, que no iba a encontrar nada allí; él ya le había buscado por todos los rincones posibles. En lugar de eso, se acercó a ella y la imitó.

-No parece que vaya a aparecer de un momento a otro, ¿verdad?

-Me temo que no.

-Tenía la esperanza de que se tratase de otra broma pesada. Típico de él.

-Típico, sí.

-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó, girándose hacia él por primera vez. George se encogió de hombros, suspirando.

-A ratos. Bien, mal, destrozado.

-Se te nota -dijo con sinceridad.

-A ti también -fue todo lo que pudo contestar, fijándose detenidamente en sus ojos que parecían a punto de explotar en llanto en cualquier momento.

-Se hacía querer, supongo -comentó, volviendo la vista hacia el letrero como si Fred estuviese allí.

No sabía cómo se las habían apañado los Weasley para ir sobrellevando su muerte todo este tiempo. Ella sólo había estado con George diez minutos y era como si Fred estuviese frente a ella otra vez, si seguía mirándole rompería a llorar ahí mismo.

-Era imposible no hacerlo. Le encontraba el lado divertido a todo. Seguro que desde ahí arriba se lo encuentra también a todo esto.

-¿Crees que sería capaz de algo así?

-Él era capaz de todo.

Se despidieron. Angelina prometió pasarse dentro de poco a visitarle. George quiso decirle que no hacia falta; no era necesario tener más cosas que le recordasen a su hermano y Angelina inevitablemente era una de ellas. Pero se vio a sí mismo diciéndole un _"Eso espero, nos tienes muy olvidados por aquí"_. Ella sonrió, levemente, y siguió su camino.

* * *

><p>Ya tenéis un primer vistazo a este minific. Casi lo tengo acabado ya -es una de las cosas por las que me he animado a subirlo- pero puede que se adapte o se alargue un poco más si me sugerís alguna idea que vea factible -coff coff-.<p>

Que conste que lo que Fred encontraría divertido de todo esto es que George y Angelina se encuentren después de tanto tiempo (quizá también le suba el ego el hecho de que le echen tanto de menos, ¿por qué no? Recordemos que es Fred -aunque seguro que le duele más ver a gente infeliz "por su culpa", sobre todo a su gemelo del alma-) y posiblemente su mente esté tan perturbada como la de JK y empiece a imaginarse qué pasaría si esos dos acabasen juntos -lo cual podría explicarnos la propia Rowling en vez de una joven inocente como yo-.

En fin, que todo esto ha salido porque quería entender a la pareja y así aceptarla como tal (y porque KatheeHDS ha empezado a escribir un fic -que sin presión ninguna os sugiero que… ¡YA OS ESTÁIS PASANDO A LEERLO! [¡link en mi perfil!] [es Arthur/Hedwig. Ahora he llamado vuestra atención seguro… ¡Pero no es lo que pensáis y vale -mucho- la pena!]- y me ha picado el gusanillo de volver a escribir y de probar a escribir más sobre Harry Potter -pese al respeto que le tengo a esta saga-). Así que no seáis duros conmigo por favor, ya soy lo bastante insegura cuando se trata de escribir… cuando es encima sobre Harry Potter le tengo _pánico_ a las críticas, _so_… Si queréis amenazarme de muerte, adjuntad la amenaza con alguna ranita de chocolate. Gracias.

(Si pudiese, metería a Sirius en el fic pero como va a ser que no… -no está muerto, está de parranda/"ocupado siendo rebelde"- ¡Un saludo a las fans de Barcelona, que están más locas que yo aunque intenten decir lo contrario! ^^)

_CharlotteWG_


End file.
